Ariel Malfoy
by malith13
Summary: AU/OOC. Harry is going into his 3rd year. This should be a calm year even with the maniac Black after him. Everything is going fine until he is wracked with pain at the welcoming feat, before waking up in the hospital wing looking like a Malfoy. Well at least this didn't wait till Halloween to go all pear shaped.
1. Chapter 1

**Legal stuff: dont Own Harry potter just enjoying the wonderful sandbox we get to play in.**

Chapter 1

Harry slipped in to his seat beside his best friend Ron at the Gryffindor table. His head of house had felt the need to give him another warning about the escapee Sirius Black. He wasn't sure why every one assumed he was going to run off for revenge. Yes, He thought Black deserved everything the ministry would thought at him for betraying his parents, but he was not the ministry. He was s thirteen year old boy. He really hoped they would just leave him alone and he could have a quiet year. McGonagall had wanted a private word with Hermione, so they were still waiting on her, but Professor assured Harry she wouldn't keep her long. He smiled around the table taking in all the friends and house mates he hadn't seen over the summer break. He watched them for a few moments laughing and catching up with fellow Gryffindors or leaning over and talking to the Puffs or Ravens. He also tried to find the new first years. He noticed the same semi scared thrilled look on their small faces. He had missed the sorting again. It was good to be back at Hogwarts. As he started to dish up his plate, Hermione slipped in beside him and he gave her a soft smile and a nod before filling her own plate.

Harry started to say something but before he could say anything Ron piped up around a mouthful of friend chicken, "Oi, Mione wha' kep' you?" Harry gave an internal shudder at the sight of the half masticated chicken. He wondered if his best friend would ever learn decent table manners.

"Ronald…"Hermione just glared at the red head and tried once again to will good manners in to his thick head before turning to her own plate and giving up on him as a lost cause. At least for the moment. Ron ignored her as always and went back to his dinner.

Harry chuckled lightly at his friends. He thought about his whirlwind summer as he ate. Blowing up Marge, he refused to think of that woman as his 'aunt', even if he was told to call her such. He couldn't understand why when the woman seamed to hate him so much. That big dog that seemed to follow him for all of the preceding week before the 'great ballooning'. Then disappeared when he up and stormed out of his relatives house. His essentially month long Minister of Magic approved vacation. Fudge had seamed ecstatic to find Harry safe and sound. He had learned a little about Black but just ebough to know he belonged back in prison and to watch out for the maniac. Even his yearly conflict with Malfoy on the train felt oddly good, felt normal. He couldn't figure out why Malfoy seemed to obsess over him so much. Hopefully it wasnt some weird enemy crush thing. He gave a mental shrug and pushed the thoughts aside. Even the Dementor wasn't that bad all things considered. He was fine in the end and even was given a fair amount of chocolate to help. Not tha he ever wanted to remember those horrid memories again.

The only minor problem was the stomach cramps he had had around his birth day. They had made it almost impossible to do anything for a few days. He hadn't thought much about it since he had very much over indulged on food after being starved for a month by his relatives. He still regretted having three double chocolate ice cream sundaes that night.

Across the hall Draco watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't figure out what it was that drew him to the other boy. Their yearly train confrontation still left a bitter taste behind. He knew better. He knew how very un-Slytherin it was. Yet every time he borded the train felt the need to confront to Potter. To teach him his place in his magical society. To make sure all the lesser magicals new their place. If he could just get Potter to accept his place then the rest of the bleating blood traitors would follow and then the mudbloods would follow. It would be a perfect world. Just like his father was always telling him.

Then he would get close to Potter, something would just switch inside him, and he became as brazen and stupid as the Gryffindors he despised. What was it about Harry Potter that so preoccupied Draco Malfoy? What was it that kept drawing Him, the great Draco Malfoy to the lowly Harry Potter? What connected them? The question had haunted Draco for two years now and he was no closer to an answer. He was going to figure it out this year. He daintily finished his supper. His mother never let him forget good manaers.

The main course had vanished and desert had just appeared when Ron looked at Harry and grinned. "Harry mate, I think you've been pranked. Look at your hair." Ron snickered as Harry pulled a lock of his hair in front of his eyes to inspect it. It had going a shocking platinum blonde and he felt it begin to touch his shoulders.

Harry gave a small laugh before shaking his head and turning to the usual culprits of all things prank related, the Weasley twins, "Really guys, Malfoy's hair?" Harry watched as the twins shook their heads. It wasn't often the Twins denied a prank with obvious evidence in front of them at least to other students. The twined geniuses like to take credit for their work. Harry could read it in there surprised faces that this one was not their doing.

As he started to look around wondering who had pranked him, was it Malfoy for another failed train experience, his stomach flared in pain. He noticed looks of shock and horror from his table mates. Stares and whispers where nothing new to harry but the shock and intensity of these stares was. His vision started to blur and he doubled over in pain as he saw professor McGonagall running up to him. Her wand out and her emerald robes fluttering behind her. 'Just peachy' he thought, 'what's wrong now?' He gratefully felt his consciousness fade with the mounting pain as he slumped against the Ron.

Harry's consciousness slowly faded back in with muffled voices. He could make out Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore's voice. They were asking Ron and Hermione about their time with Harry today. If anything had been strange. Who talked to him on the train, what he ate, and strange wizards or witches who may have talked to him. The questions went on and on.

He laid there for several long minutes listening to Hermione's detailed report seemingly from the second he stepped on the platform. Ron occasionally chiming in with a small bit. Laying there and listening to his day retold threw the extreme detail of his brilliant bookworm bushy haired friend he could find no missing details after he got to the plateform. Having also taking stock of his body while listening he felt he was able to respond finally, "I think you know my day better than I do, Hermione." Harry muttered out.

He could sense every one turn to him as he fumbled around for his glasses. Madame Pomfrey usually put them on his left side. Not wanting to deal with blurry vision along with the minor body aches he still had, he slipped his glasses on before opening his eyes. He quickly snapped them shut again only seeing four blurry people around his bed. Taking his glasses off, he tried opening them again only mildly surprised by his now clear vision. He looked down at his glasses and up to his friends and teachers with a silent request for information.

"Harry, my…Harry," Dumbledore started and then paused. "Perhaps it would be best to start with the visual first and then some questions." He conjured a medium sized hand mirror and passed it over to Harry. "It appears there have been some slight changes."

Harry took in his now platinum blonde hair, his smoke grey eyes, and the slightly pointed aristocratic features. 'Slight changes' was a huge understatement. "Ok so I look like a Malfoy. A, how is it connected to the pain, and B, please do tell me it's not permeant." He noted his voice went up in a pleading note at the end. Among these four, at least, he could at swallow his pride, just to not look like Malfoy was enough of a reason.

Before any one could say anything else, Ron in all his glorious Gryffindor brash bravery, "Huh… Harry Mate, look down." He wiggled his finger and pointed to Harry's lower body as if his words where not enough.

Hermione sighed and covered her face, McGonagall managed to purse her lips even tighter, and Dumbledore gave a small smile as his eyes twinkled. "What?" harry stated confusedly before looking down. Harry let out a magnificent girly scream. While the hospital gowns where not exactly flattering, Harry was well aware of the two small yet definitive mounds on his chest. His brain finally started to process what his senses had been telling him for the last several minutes. No longer aware or caring that he had an audience, he quickly stuffed his hand under the sheets and confirmed most guy's worst fear.

He snatched his hand out from under the sheet and looked around at the four people before him pleadingly. His breathing quickened and his eyes where darting around.

Hermione was noticing some of the classic signs of shock in her best friend. Quickly stepping up beside her friend she placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "We will figure it out Harry. There has to be a logical explanation." Harry Jumped a little at her touch but didn't pull away which she thought was good. She didn't want the Nurse to have to get Harry a calming draught.

As if her words were an incantation there was a small flash of light and an envelope appeared just above Harry's lap. It had a simply written ' _To Harry'_ written on the front. Tentatively reaching for the envelope hoping for information and scared of it at the same time, Harry opened and pulled out the contents and started to read.

 _My dearest child,_

 _I hope and pray you are reading this letter with your Dad, your god-father, and I. I hope we are all laughing at my paranoia. I have the feeling we won't be, so I am writing this letter. Your dad thinks I'm being silly but he is still, as with most things, indulging me. Know first that all three of us love you with all our hearts and will always do our best to take care of you. You are our child in every sense legally and magically. That being said, you are not a child of our bodies._

 _Your biological mother came to James and I one night begging us to take you and hide you some where she couldn't ever find you. She mentioned a prophecy and it being connected to Voldemort. We were already planning on taking several steps in order to hide our home. It was an easy thing to fake a hidden pregnancy. Many couples were not admitting to children till after the birth. James and Sirius continue to work for the DMLE as well as the Order. I continue to work on my Charms mastery. I'm using the knowledge I have gained to build the charm around you. It will have fallen off gradually the week before your thirteenth birthday. Happy birthday by the way sweetheart. Or at least the birthday we have set for you. The glamour will hide the beginning stages of puberty but I can't find a way to permanently change you. Nor do I think it is safe to do so with some kind of permanent charm. A friend of mine may have an idea how to help once he finishes his potions mastery. I realize I'm rambling because I'm scared for the future. All my work and study is in my journals. There is a self-updating connected copy in the family vault._

 _Back to you my dearest, again hopefully I, James, or Sirius can guide you through your choices this summer. Your body will need to mature naturally, so regular glamours are an option, as is embracing the new you. I am afraid the self-changing glamour I have designed would become too binding and harmful. I am also including a copy of our will just in case you need it. Merlin, I hope you don't need it. Again sorry for rambling honey. Your given name was Ariel and your biological mother is Narcissa Malfoy and you are the twin of Draco Malfoy._

 _Again my sweet child I pray to every muggle deity and every magical legendary figure this letter does not come as a shock to you._

 _Love always, your mum_

 _Lily_

 _ **P.S. Hey kiddo. It's your dad now and just wanted to say I love you too always will. You know just in case your mum is right. Love ya kiddo. Your Dad, Prongs.**_

Harry stared at the letter for a long moment trying to assimilate the information. It was nice to know how much his mum and dad did love him. He finally handed it over to Hermione and letting out a soft, "Merlin, I can't even do puberty normally. Well at least we didn't wait till Halloween for everything to go tits up." Harry let out a nervous giggle. Hermione passed the letter on and returned to watching her friend. She noticed his breathing was increasing pace. Harrys jaw and lips where silently working. "Merlin, I'm related to Malfoy. Bollocks, I'm a GIRL!" Her friends voice and continued to climb. She started to rub her friends shoulder and neck, trying to bring Harry back down a little. She didn't even say anything about her friend's use of foul language. Finally he flopped back against his pillows and just stared at the cieling

The doors to the hospital wing suddenly slammed open. Madame Pomfrey came running out of her office thinking there was another emergency. Six pairs of eyes turn to see a very disheveled and worried looking Draco standing just inside the doorway. Draco had started to feel anxious shortly after dinner, after watching potter be taken away after his collapse. The Slytherin table was too far away to see clearly but judging by the gasps of the closer students something had happened. Draco was so going to let Harry have it for collapsing twice in one day. The anxiety wasn't much at the beginning but it had slowly built. To the point where he had sprinted out of the Slytherin common room, not caring who saw his loss of calm, and ran all the way to the hospital wing. He couldn't tell what drove him just that he was panicked for some reason. Something drove him to need to be in the hospital wing.

Harry locked eyes with Draco and watched him with what he now knew where now matching smoke grey eyes. It was kind of strange yet funny to know his hair was calmly lying flat while Draco's was a mess right now. Harry watched as Draco's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. It took all of ten seconds before Draco's eyes rolled up in to his head, promptly passing out and crumpling to the floor.

The nurse rushed to check on the fallen boy and transport him to a bed as Harry gave another very girly giggle before deadpanning, "If this is all it took to get him to be quite I would have turned in to a girl first year."

Hermione looked at her friend worried but knowing Harry would get over the shock in time. As she was wondering if she should say anything or just keep rubbing Harry's neck the door which hadn't completely closed yet was nudged open and a large black dog entered. Between one second and the next the dog blurred in to a human. Scruffy and far more disheveled than Draco had been. The adults looked terrified and the children confused. Dumbledore and McGonagall rapidly drew and pointed there wands at the new induvial. The school nurse placed on hand on Draco's still unconscious shoulder. Her grip tightened on her wand. She knew she wasn't the best Dueler but she knew some good battlefield defensive magic to go with her healing.

A string of thoughts suddenly raced across Harry's mind. His mum's letter mentioned a third person wo would take care of him. A Godfather...some one named Sirius...and now here stood Sirius Black. He regonized him from all the wanted posters in Diagon ally. Oh merlins pants, her wondered if it was the same Sirius. Could his life get any more messed up.

The man raised his hands level with his shoulders and calmly stated, "I'm innocent Albus Minnie, and I can explain everything. Just please hear me out." The man's gaunt face held a pleading hope in his eyes. He watch all 3 grip there wands tighter and prayed he was not about to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i don't normally post this fast. I am just going threw 8 months of back logged writing. Ill try and get everything up soon and not torture everyone with a 6 month wait again. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Legal: do not own just playing in some one else's sand box**

Chapter 2

Sirius stared down the wands of two of the most powerful magicals he knew as well as a very competent battle medic. He held perfectly still eyes pleading them to give him a chance. He didn't even risk a glance at his goddaughter. Merlin knew how much he wanted to. James would never let him hear the end of it if he knew own scared hi was by the three wands pointed at him. Him the epitome of Gryffindoor bravery. His arms started to ache as they were held in such an awkward position for far too long.

He was shocked when Minnie was the firs who lowered her wand first, but she kept it held at a ready position. She gently laid her left hand on Albus' wrist, "I trust him, Albus." She shot Sirius a look which reminded him of the stern professor catching him and the marauders after a prank. The message was still the same. You have one chance to explain and it had better be good. Or else. He could see a desire of information written across each of the six faces staring at him.

Sirius slowly lowered his hands and looked over at his godson turned goddaughter. He thought it was bad when he had seen her just after she was born. Now it was worse the sorrow, the proteciveness, the love he had for this human. He let it all poor out,"You were born on June fifth. Thirteen days later Cissa came to Lilly and James' place. I happened to be over there. She was in near hysterics. She had overheard Lucius talking to another death eater. We never found out who. They were discussing some prophecy and that Lucius was tasked with finding all female children born at the beginning of June. How they were to be exterminated by the order of You-Know-Who. She panicked. As soon as the other death eater left, she placed a charm on Lucius so he would instantly forget anything to do with their new born daughter. She asked, she begged, us to send her daughter somewhere safe. Lily had the brilliant idea of instead of sending her away, to hide her in plain sight as it was. She and James had always wanted kids and had already been trying."

"She crafted a glamour charm that would last and evolve until your thirteenth birthday. And it worked every one thought the potters had a son on July thirty first. Everything was fine for a year. Jimmy and I still worked and we were hidden. Then Halloween…"

At this Sirius breathing hitched and he ran a hand over his haunted face, "and then… Peter betrayed us." At that simple statement Albus gasped as the information clicked in place. "Yes Albus James told you one thing but we did another. I talked them in to switching. To my everlasting shame and horror." Sirius hung his head. "I got them killed, my brother and my sister…"He looked almost like he still expected the old headmaster to call for Aurors.

The children looked on in confusion. Two of them missing requisite information, the other was just confused. Why were their teachers giving this manic a chance to talk, although he didnt sound very crazy. Their eyes were still bouncing back and forth between all the adults however. Albus hid his confusion better but still wanted to know, "Sirius why did you choose now to break out and how did you manage to accomplish it?"

Minerva watched as dread slowly bubbled up with in her. Here was a man she had known. Who she had fallen for the hype that he was a dark as they came. As dark and twisted as the rest of his family. And here he was, pouring his heart out. She could feel his pain and guilt. No one as dark as Black was supposed to be could sound that wracked by remorse. His next words twisted the knife even deeper. It didn't help that the knife was of their own creating.

"I waited for you or Remus or somebody to give me my trail. I knew the scene didn't look good but I also knew I was innocent. However, one's sense of time gets distorted in there. It wasn't until Fudge left me a paper that I realized how long it had been. I knew James and Lily where gone and it was up to me. I promised. I had too. I had too." His voice trailed off for a moment before he shook himself and came back. "As for how, I was thin enough as Padfoot to slip through the bars" Sirius gave a half shrug still looking dejected and a bit lost.

Albus just watched the man while thoughts raced through his head. How could he have missed it all? Yes, he had barely been given the position as head of the Wizengamot and the death eater trails where chaotic at best. Yet how could he have failed one of the best Aurors and one of his best students like he had. How had he succumbed to the hysteria of the times? He was the Great Albus why had his parents given him so many names Dumbledore. Was it that simple? Had he come to believe he was as infallible as the people had? He resolved to not fall into that trap ever again, and to do everything for Sirius that his positions let him.

Sirius paused after his explanation. He watched the emotions roll across the faces of the adults in the room. The children continued to just looked confused but he could guess why. He would have to enlighten his goddaughter later, and possibly her friend who looked rather close to her. He was watching his goddaughter with his own bit of confusion, wondering what had happened the night he had to run form the Ministry and why where they there? He looked like he was about to ask before an even bigger look of confusion flashed a crossed his face, "Har...Ari…what do I call you?"

Hermione watched as her friends eyes where still slightly glazed and unfocused lift his head up from the pillows. "Umm I don't know…Harry..? for now… I'm used to it, I guess. " Harry stated very confusedly. She wondered how long the name Harry would survive. She ran a hand threw her fizzy hair, as she also wondered just how many awkward conversations she was going to have in the next few weeks.

Sirius nodded his acceptence, "If you don't mind me asking what was going on magically during the week before your birthday? I was there but never got a chance to talk to you. I expected to start to see some changes but I didn't notice any changes. Then you still looked like…well the old you this afternoon when you got off the train." So Harry was right the 'dog' was watching him. Everyone but the unconscious Draco turned to watch Harry. All were very interested in the answer.

"Well… I was focusing on not letting any magic happen. My uncle's sister was there and she thinks I'm even more of a freak than the others do. I wanted my uncle to sign my Hogsmeade permission slip so I made a deal. No magic and he signs. Then she started to say things about Mum and dad, well Lilly and James. Well I kinda lost it and inflated Marge. Then ran away. I think you all know the rest of my summer." Hermione watched the animation slip from Harry's eyes as her friend slumped back again.

A dark look crossed Sirius' face before he schooled himself and muttered a single soft, "oh…"

Hermione gave Harry a soft squeeze on the shoulder, "they are your mum and dad. They wanted you, chose you, would have kept you if they hadn't been taken away from you." Every one around the room was nodding along with the brilliant statement from Hermione. Only Albus added, "The family that we choose is sometimes more powerful than the family we are born to Harry."

Hermione watched her friend retreat with in once again. As she was wondering how to draw her friend out of the shock and probably depression, but she did have a question. Well she always had a question, and she wouldnt resist trying to get an answer.

"Mr. Black," she statered ony to be interupted by the supposedly crazy person.

"Please. Mr. Black makes me feel old and makes me think your taking to my father." He gave a shudder at both ideas. "It's Sirius." He tried to give his best smile to his godchild's friend and nodded for her to continue.

"Sirius." Hermione started again still a little nervous to be talking directly to a probabaly innocent mass murder who looked like the walking dead. "Why did You-Know-Who come after the Potters. They had a son. Wasn't everyone looking for a girl by then?" She nerveously watched the gaunt and filthy man even as her curiosity continued to fuel her Gryffindor bravery. Her hand never left her friends shoulder and neck, even as she could tell right now Harry didnt care about the answer. She had an inclining that eventually he would.

Sirius stared at the young witch for a moment. He liked this girl, hopefully she would be very good for Harry. "We had heard He had just started slaughtering all children born that summer. No chances I guess. He was never known for his sanity. Only his demand for his followers to do terrible things." with that he turned back to his former headmaster and head of house.

Sirius looked directly into the sparkling eyes of Dumbledore with a fierce look and spoke up again, "I don't need him to prove my innocence but I know where Peter is." His voice had gone dark again. The brown haired teen wondered at what thoughts drove a man who had stayed sane around so many Dementors. She had read up when she heard he had escaped and was announced as a dangerous criminal.

Both Albus and Minerva quirked a single eye brow up staring at Sirius. Who if he wasn't so angry at his and his goddaughter's treatment he would have laughed at how similar they looked right now. "And just where is Mr. Pettigrew, Sirius?"

Sirius' lips curled up in a cruel smile and his eyes darkened. His already gaunt face took on an even more death mask like look. Hermione suddenly had a very good idea of what could keep a man like Mr. Black sane, innocence and revenge. Well as sane as anyone from the Black family could ever be considered, she had read up on their history too. "Peter is in Gryffindor Tower." Sirus stated coldly as he tossed a worn copy of the Prophet on a nearby bed. The picture showing the damning evidence of Peter in his animagus form. "We knew you knew about what we did for Moony, Albus."

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise. Albus turned his now dark gaze to the school nurse who had largely been ignoring the conversation as she checked over her newest patient. "Keep the children here while we apprehend Mr. Pettigrew." Sighing lightly as thoughts raced a crossed his mind Albus turned towards the ceiling "Hogwarts, Full lockdown expect per Headmaster presence." Looking at his deputy and the gaunt man before him he motioned for them to follow. He had total faith in his deputy but not quite total trust in the possible grief wracked former playboy of Hogwarts and said as much. "Sirius you will stay where we can keep an eye on you." With that he marched out of the hospital wing followed by His deputy and Sirius Black. He was ready to do what must be done. He left three very confused children in his wake.

Ron's eyes hadn't stopped ping ponging back and forth nor had his mouth fully closed the entire time. His professors and best friends had just had a pleasant conversation with Sirius Black, You-Know- Who's right hand man. What was going on here? He walked over to the piece of paper that Sirius had toss down and looked at it. It was a picture of his family from several months ago. Looking at it for several moments he turned to his two best friends and asked, "Why did they go to the tower if I'm right here?" His friends just rolled their eyes at him. 'Girls' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry about the long delay my 3 faithful readers. New job (yay), life(meh), and a ravening horde of plot bunnies(eep) got in the way. i promise not to post anything new until I work on my other stories. I hope you enjoy this and the others.**

Chapter 3

Harry watched listlessly as the only people who seemed to have answers left the room. Hermione watched her best friend and kept close contact with the boy turned girl. Ron just stared around dumbly his brain not having quite caught up yet. Madame Pomfrey had turned ready to chivvy Ron and Hermione out as they were fine, till she noticed her first patient and the obvious signs of shock. She noted how the young witch was applying basic calming techniques and decided to let them stay. Ron may not be as sharp witted but he was also fiercely loyal to his friend. The school nurse also made a mental note to talk to the young witch about the healing fields.

The Nurse nodded to the younger witch and smiled. "Try to keep… everyone calm." Hermione nodded back. Calm was going to be a challenge given the three other known personalities in the room. Well, as long as Malfoy wasn't awake things shouldn't get out of hand she reasoned with herself. The school's medi-witch picked up her parchments and headed for her office with the intent to file and relax before something else blew up. She set two potions on a nearby table and whispered to the brown haired witch, "Calming draughts." With that the Medi-witch finished her exit to her office.

Hermione was back to wondering how to bring her friend out of the miasma of depression she could feel settling around her friend. Her friend was just staring at the ceiling while Ron was watching them both.

Harry was lost in though. The question of 'Who am I?' kept racing threw his brain, was 'he' even still a 'he'? Did he want to be this new person? Harry absently raised his hand to his forehead and traced the familiar scar above his right eye. 'A _bove my eye'_ he thought ' _it's still my eye, my scar, my body even if it has changed a lot.'_ Harry was struck by another random giggle fit and both Ron and Hermione looked at him worriedly. Harry gave a lop-sided grin "They said puberty would Change your body in incredible ways. Whoever 'they' are, they weren't kidding." Harry made little air quotes with his free hand. Hermione covered her face again but Harry saw the beginning of a smile, Ron couldn't help but snort in amusement.

A soft groan suddenly interrupted the humor between the three. They all turned to look at the fourth occupant of the room. Draco groaned a second time as his eyes fluttered open to see the sterile white of the hospital wing. He could not believe he had fainted in from of two professors, the Weasel, the Mudblood, and…Draco panicked and shot up in bed. He saw three sets of eyes watching him. Granger looked at him with an intensity that he couldn't interpret. There wasn't quiet the hatred he was used to seeing but the threat of violence was there. As well as a deep curiosity. Weasley just looked at him with his same hatred of all thing Slytherin. Then there was the blonde. He had seen her looks every morning in the mirror or at least something very similar. Hers were a touch softer. She had a look of calm amusement at the whole situation. For the first time in his life Draco stuttered, "Wh-who a-are you?"

'Great,' thought Hermione. 'Now I have two people in shock to deal with.' the bushy haired witch gave an internal sigh and wondered how bad the next little bit was going to go. The manic glint in Harry's smoky eyes did not instill confidence in her. She spared a quick glance at the two calming draughts but quickly decided to wait. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad.

Harry felt something stir with in him. He couldn't resist the urge to pick on Malfoy. Harry thought the opportunity would never come again. He tucked a lock of his now long blonde hair behind an ear and fluttered his eyes a few times in Draco's direction. Trying to copy Draco's own drawl, "Now, Now, dear brother, I know it has been a while but surely you remember your own dear sweet sister." He tried to look as innocent as he could. Considering he barely knew what his new face looked like he thought he did fairly well. Well at least he wasn't smirking or outright laughing.

"Harry..." Hermione sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. She peaked between her fingers watching both Harry and Draco. Harry was at least not sinking back in to the emotional numbness. Draco on the other hand, it was obvious his mind was working at half speed. Draco's eyes darted back and forth between the two members of the Gryffindor trio and the new girl.

Draco had never felt his mind operate so sluggishly. The worst part was he knew it wasn't operating at full capacity. He just couldn't figure out why. Normally he was full of plans and comebacks. It was standard Slytherin behavior to keep a few ready at any time. What was it about this girl that kept him from being able to think? Why did she look like him? Why where the Weasel and the mudblood so close to this new girl? Why had she called him brother? Draco's mind refused to connect the information.

Harry watched as Draco did an amazing impression of a fish. This was not Draco. He was used to the arrogant sneering boy. Where was his rival? He decided to take a small amount of pity on the boy. Harry couldn't think of him as his brother yet, even with the long blonde hair that kept falling in to his vision as a constant reminder. "Hermione, show Draco the letter." Harry handed his friend the letter which had made it back to his bedside table at some point. Right next to his now useless glasses. When did Draco stop being Malfoy he wondered?

Draco took the letter from the bushy haired Gryffindor and got a look that said 'if you damage this letter it will be the last thing you ever do'. The young Slytherin was still too shocked to even consider tormenting one or ignoring a second Gryffindor at the moment. He studied the neat script as he read the letter followed by the messy man scrawl at the bottom. He had to read the letter three times before it finally sank in and he gently handed the letter back to Hermione.

His parents had lied. Well was omission of facts a lie? He had a sister, and she used to be Harry Potter. His mind raced with the potential power this would bring to the Malfoy name. His gray eyes lost focus on the trio before him, it wasn't important now about any prophecy or the Dark Lord. He was sure his Father wouldn't want to kill her now. Hadn't Mother always said she wanted a daughter? The blonde boy was already composing a letter to his parents. His musing were rapidly interrupted by the blood traitor Weasel.

"Harry, mate, so what are you going to do now? When will Madam Pomfrey let you out?" Ron blurted out. It was hard for him to watch every one sit there in silence. "Want me to get a chess board?"

The red headed Gryffindor's comments snapped Draco out of his sluggish funk, at least enough to perceive an insult to the Malfoy name. How dare he call his sister anything but her proper given name. Plus the idea of consorting with blood traitors and mudbloods, Merlin forbid. He could forgive his sister for rejecting him at the beginning of her first year. She didn't know. He would fix that now. It was the job of a brother to look out for his sister and now to help her learn her place as a Malfoy.

"First off," Draco drawled. " _She_ will need to write to mother and father to let them know she is alive and safe. Then _Ariel_ will take her place as a Malfoy." Draco stressed certain words assuming the thick Gryffindor would learn his place. At least the proud Slytherin hoped the idiot would learn. If he didn't, well he wasn't a Malfoy for nothing and his father would hear about all of this.

Ron being the typical Gryffindor that he was quickly felt his ears go red. He would tell this blonde ponce how it really was. " _Harry Potter,_ will do whatever _He_ wants whenever _He_ wants. And he most certainty won't be reporting to your Mummy or Daddy." Ron wondered where this slimy git got off on trying to order them around.

"Mother and Father _will_ hear about it either way. She may as well do it herself. But I wouldn't expect a blood traitor Gryffindork like you to understand the importance of blood." Draco countered.

Ron's ears and face started to match his hair as his temper started to get away from him. He started to throw his best insults at the pompous Slytherin. He and Draco traded increasingly vulgar insults and jabs for almost five minutes. Hermione watched them go at it with increasing dismay. How could two people contain such loathing for each other? She could understand Draco but she never thought Ron had the vocabulary for such vitriol. She even got lost in the display of stupid male aggression for a moment. When she did finally recover she looked over at her friend and noticed each comment seemed to be like a blow to Harry. The newly made blonde girl would flinch or wince at every comment. Finally Hermione had had enough.

"Stop it! Can't you see how much this pointless fighting is hurting Harry?" She glared at both boys. Draco had the sense to look down in shame from the fiery bookworm and not meet her fierce brown gaze. Ron did not and immediately tried to eat his foot.

"Yeah Malfoy, can't you see…" he was quickly cut off by Hermione reaching across harry and smacking his arm.

You too Ron, you prat. Shut your bloody mouth." The resident Gryffindor book worm glared at her red headed friend. The three other occupants of the room looked up in shock. Hermione never let her language slip like that. As quickly as you could close a book Hermione's attitude shifted in to lecture mode. "Harry and only Harry gets to choose how he or she lives her life. Ron you may be her best friend but how would you feel he Harry or I told you what to do. Look at how you feel when Draco tells you what to do." She finished with a piercing glare at her fellow Gryffindor before turning to face the blonde boy across from them. "Draco, your parents gave up the right to make decisions for her when the threatened to have Harry killed or gave her up for adoption. And you..." She fixed the blonde Malfoy heir with a pointed glance. "You are Harry's older brother. You are supposed to protect your younger sibling. No matter if its 5 seconds or 5 years. You are not supposed to try and feed her to someone who has helped or directly tried to kill her three times now." Finishing her rant Hermione flopped back and huffed before slipping her hand into Harry's again giving it a gently squeeze.

Ron looked flabbergasted and couldn't really process the whole speech just the fact he was so proud of his friend for finally standing up to Draco Malfoy. Even more so she had left the blonde ponce speechless.

Draco on the other hand was thoroughly digesting the speech. Could the rumors be true about what happened to Potter the last two years. Had his sister really already faced the Dark Lord twice in this very castle and survived. His father had always maintained Potter just got lucky that he wasn't anything special. Could his father have been lying? Did Potter really have something going for him…her? He was so confused. He would have to think about it more. For now he would do what any smart Slytherin did and tread softly, especially around his sister and her scarily brilliant friend.

Harry gave Hermione's hand a thankful squeeze. He had noticed how she had tried to keep him focused on her and reality and not get lost in the miasma of his thoughts of turning into a girl and having his worst school rival as his brother. He thought about what His brilliant friend had said and his mum's letter. He had proof he was wanted and that his choices were still his own. That he still had a claim on who he was before but like every human, muggle or wizard, he got to have a hand in the choices that would shape his future and who he was as an adult. Now the question was just who did he want to be.

First off boy or girl, he pondered. He had always felt vaguely uncomfortable before. He had always just assumed it was a product of growing up with the Dursley's or that he would grow into comfort with his body as he got older. But now, surprisingly as strange and as weird as this day had become, he felt comfortable in his skin. He had had his world suddenly shifted before, when Hagrid had told him he was wizard. He had coped then. He figured he could deal with being a witch now, hopefully. With his…no her first major decision, she would start thinking of herself as she was and had been on the inside. She was already feeling more comfortable with this situation.

Next was her name. She wasn't sure what her parents would have called her if they had kept her female. That thought still comforted her. "Her parents" Lily and James had wanted her. Wanted her enough to make the choice of facing Voldemort's wrath. She knew Harry could he short for Harold or Harriet... She wasn't sure if her parents had ever meant Harry to stand for something else. She also knew she also really disliked the name Harriet. Ariel she knew was one of Neptune's larger moons. She really loved Astronomy and felt connected to the stars for some reason. It was also the name of an American movie mermaid who transformed. She felt Ariel as oddly appropriate. No way would she ever want to be a Malfoy though. She smiled to herself as she rolled around the name Ariel Potter in her head. She liked the way it felt and sounded to her. Some large undefinable connection but also unique her. She was Ariel Potter.

Ariel hadn't noticed her friends or her brother slip into silence and watcher her. All three were a little scared for different reason as she lapsed into thoughtful silence. They were all a nervous as a slow satisfied smile crept across her features. Draco had seen that smile before, when his mother had just finished the plotting of some soon to be defunct imbecile who had crossed his mother or her family. Ron was worried because he couldn't figure out what his friend had to be happy about. He had been turned into a girl and had found out the royal slimy git was his brother. Hermione was worried her best friend's thoughts had gone off to a dark place and that smile was her way of finding a way out.

Ariel gave her friends hand one more tight squeeze before slipping her hand out and sitting up fully. She looked around at the other people realizing just how long it had been since they had been left alone and she started to try to figure out the mess her life had found its self in.

"Ok, I know I said call me Harry but I have had the time to think and Harry just won't work anymore. Every one saw me in the great hall and even if they didn't I'm sure those that did will be owling family and the Prophet already." She gave a pointed look at Malfoy who had the grace to blush slightly. He had been composing a letter already. "So I'm going with Ariel..." Malfoy gave a gloating smile towards Ron. His grey eyes saying 'I win' even if he couldn't say the words. "Potter." She finished

"Ha." Ron barked out and grinned at Draco before he caught himself. The two girls gave him a reproachful look while Draco just glared at him. Ron hung his head looking slightly bashful.

Ariel sighed and continued on past her friend and brother's outbursts. "I know some things will change but on the inside I'm still the same person I have always been. Still the same one who has played chess, studied, and gotten in to trouble with." She looked at her two best friends. "Still the same one who has argued with you, Draco. Although I have never really enjoyed it. Maybe we could change that?" She looked hopefully at the boy who could maybe become her brother. "This should be relatively easy if we just keep that in mind. Ariel smiled to herself, thinking that had come out a lot easier than she had anticipated.

Ron was glad Bill had sat he down and beat the .you need to grow up' idea into his head this summer. He was struggling with a few things and could easily have seen himself shooting his mouth off at Harry…no, Ariel now.

Draco just stared. Was he really being given a second chance by the person his family and he very personally had tormented for year.

Hermione just thought 'famous last words'


End file.
